Drunken Al Bhed
by Balandria
Summary: WARNING: Written all in Al Bhed. An Al Bhed girl finds the boy who's been giving her the cold shoulder at a bar in Luca. This particular boy tends to say interesting things when drunk... OCs all the way, people.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: If you don't like stories in fictional languages, then it sucks for you, 'cause this is ALL IN AL BHED! That's right, kiddos. Pop out your translators and get to reading! If you like a challenge, then read it! Whatever the reason, read!**

**Teclyesan: Square Enix ufhc Spira. E, rufajan, uhmo ufh Oriyn, Aure, yht Edan. Yht jyneuic udran bancuhc E syo lruca du lnayda. Dryhgc!**

--------------------

"Ev dra Al Bhed ryt piemd dryd ledo, ed fuimt hud ryja vymmah." Dra puo cyet, muugehk ennedydat.

Dra meddma pmuht kenm hysat Aure csylgat dra puo'c rayt yht clufmat. "Tuh'd pa cdibet, Oriyn. _E_ tuh'd fyhd du meja eh y bmyla frana E luimt tnufh ajanotyo."

Dra pnudran--Oriyn--knehhat. "Drah fro tu oui cbaht ymm uv ouin desa yd dra Oasis fedr Edan?"

Cra pmicrat. "Crid ib, oui...oui _baaban_!"

Dra udran ceta uv dra Moonflow muusat yrayt.

"Aqledat du caa Edan ykyeh, cecdan?" Dra pnudran cyet du dra cecdan. Cra vnufhat yd res.

"Crid ib, cdibet." Cra sinsinat, fydlrehk dra myht lnaab eh lmucan yht lmucan.

"Oui _mega_ res, tuh'd oui?" Oriyn bancecdat.

"Uv luinca hud. Fa'na zicd vneahtc."

Ra csemat. "Ymnekrd. E'mm damm res dryd."

Ran aoac fetahat. "Oui paddan hud, Oriyn!"

Oriyn lrilgmat.

Draen sudran kmyhlat ujan yd dra cdydeuh yrayt yht dinhat du dras. "Pa geht du ouin cecdan, Oriyn. Aure..." cra byicat. "an, tuh'd lymm ouin pnudran hysac."

"Oac, sudran." Dra pnudran yht cecdan cyet eh ihecuh, denatmo.

"Kuut." Dra sudran csemat. "Fa'mm ynneja Home crundmo."

Yc cuuh yc draen sudran dinhat yfyo, Oriyn myikrat.

Aure siddinat xieadmo, "Cdibet."

_Dah oaync mydan..._

Bikanel luimth'd kad yho ruddan dryh ed fyc eh drec tyo. Cfayd paytat uh Aure'c vunarayt yc cra cyd po dra Oasis, dasbdat du zicd zisb eh. Pid cra ryt du nadinh eh zicd y vaf susahdc...

Ur famm!

Cra baamat uvv ran cgesbo tnacc yht zisbat eh. Kuucapisbc nyh ylnucc ran pyna cgeh vnus dra luhdyld fedr dra luum fydan. Pid cra cyjunat dra lumt. Ed fyc nyna du vaam dra lumt eh Bikanel udran dryh vnus dra ela eh draen tnehgc. Uv luinca, oui luimt ymfyoc luihd Edan kejehk Aure dra lumt cruimtan y luhcdyht drehk.

Ra fyc zicd paehk y bmyeh umt zang. Veha, ra luimt tu frydajan ra fyhdat. Yc ev cra lynat.

Pid, ihvundihydamo, cra tet.

Uhla cra pnuga drnuikr dra fydan'c cinvyla, cra cekrat.

Ed fyc mega ra vunkud dryd drao't paah vneahtc cehla drao fana meddma. Ed ech'd mega ra't paah sayh du ran un yhodrehk. Zicd mega drao fanah'd lmuca. Yht drao fana lmuca! Un ryt ra vunkuddah dryd...?

Oayr, frydajan. Drana ec hu fyo cusauha luimt vunkad cusadrehk mega dryd.

Cra't zicd ryja du fyed ed uid drah. Mega ed fyc zicd y bryca dryd yhouha fahd drnuikr. Un mega ed fyc y cduns dryd fyc nyehehk ymm ujan ran bynyta.

Ed teth'd ramb dryd Oriyn fych'd crufehk y cekh uv cosbydro. Pid, drah, fryd tet cra aqbald? Vun res du mad ran du lno ymm ujan rec cruimtan? Ra fyc ran pnudran, yvdan ymm.

Pacetac, cra ryth'd lneat ujan drec syddan uhla.

Ev Edan fyhdat du yld lremtecr, drah vyn pa ed vnus Aure'c bufan du cdub res.

Mega cra cyet, cra't zicd fyed ed uid.

Cydecveat, cra kud uid uv dra fydan yht cruug uv dra fydan. Cra't funno ypuid ed mydan.

Yvdan kaddehk tnaccat yht lummaldehk ran drehkc, cra syta ran fyo pylg du Home.

Aure tisbat ran drehkc uh dra vmuun yvdan kaddehk ran byo vun dra faag. 20 gil. _20 gil_! Clnaf dryd.

Cra dikkat bid uh ran pamd rumtehk ran builr vimm uv budeuhc yht duumc yht raytat uid uv ran nuus. Oriyn fyc cdyhtehk eh dra rymm dygehk y muhk tnyk vnus rec lekynadda. Ra kmyhlat ujan yd ran.

"Fryd'c ib?" Ra ycgat lyciymmo fedr y mywo csema.

"E's kuehk du Luca du kad cusa naym suhao." Cra ehvunsat res, fymgehk bycd res.

"Dno hud du fruna ouincamv uid du yhouha!" Ra lymmat yvdan ran.

"Ku vilg ouincamv cehla hu uha amca femm duilr oui!" Aure lymmat pylg, pmicrehk yd rec cdydasahd.

_Yc ev._

Ra fyc dra fruna uv dra vysemo--hud ran.

*o*

Luca fyc bylgat. Aure ryt hu dnuipma vehtehk utt zupc uh y tyo mega drec. Yvdan cfaabehk cusa umt myto'c yddel yht kaddehk ran byfc uh 300 gil, cra nacdat yd y pyn.

Ed fyc kaddehk bnaddo myda.

Yc cuuh yc cra cdabbat eh cra cdubbat.

"Edan?"

Atyh muugat ib vnus dra paan ra ryt paah hincehk. Kut, ajah muugehk cmekrdmo tecrajamat mega ra tet, ra fyc cdemm tameleuic...

Vneahtc. Oui'na vneahtc, eteud.

Ed fyc netelimuic ruf syho desac eh y tyo cra ryt du naseht rancamv dryd.

Cdemm, fedr dryd sacco pmylg ryen uv rec dryd fyc cu ihlussuh ysuhk dra Al Bhed, dryd crufat uvv rec payidevim asanymt aoac, yht dryd duhat pid hud netelimuic brocexia, ed fyc hu fuhtan dryd kenmc mujat res.

Yht ra hajan muugat cu crulgat frah uha lymmat rec hysa.

Edan vamm vnus dra cduum, yht dneat du reta ihtan dra pyn. Ev ra fych'd nihhehk vnus ran, cra sekrd ryja vuiht dryd ytunypma.

Cra fymgat ujan du res, bmylat ran ryhtc uh ran rebc yht mayhat ujan du muug yd res yllicehkmo.

"Oui'ja paah yjuetehk sa." Ed fych'd y xiacdeuh, palyica cra _ghaf_ dryd ra fyc.

"Cunno?" Ra nabmeat faygmo, cfymmufehk rayjemo.

Cunno. Fyc ra yh eteud? Famm, cra fuhtanat ev cra zicd ycgat rancamv y cdibet xiacdeuh. _Upjeuicmo_ ra fyc yh eteud. Yd maycd, ra fyc huf.

"Ed ech'd hela du yjuet cusauha. Acbaleymmo ouin vneaht." Cekrehk, Aure ghamd tufh du res, bmylehk ran ryht uh rec vunarayt du lralg ev ra fyc nihhehk y vajan. Un ev ra fyc tnihg. Ra hajan _luimt_ rumt rec ymlurum.

Rec aoac tet muug y meddma kmywat ujan...

"Cu cra teth'd..." Ra sinsinat, aoac dnyjammehk ran vyla femtmo.

Ugyo, cu cra ryt du csema yd dryd.

Ra fyc hidc.

"Lusa uh, Edan. E'mm dyga oui rusa. Oui haat du cmaab."

Ra cruug rec rayt, sygehk cdnyhtc uv tyng ryen vmo ypuid.

"Hu, hu. E's veha, Aure, naymmo." Yht drana ra fyc kejehk ran dra lumt cruimtan, ykyeh.

Ra cduut ib, tutkehk ynuiht ran puto. Yht dryd fyc dra esbnacceja drehk ypuid y tnihg Edan. Ra luimt fymg banvaldmo, cu yd y tecdyhla oui luimt hajan damm ra ryt paah tnehgehk. Ev oui fana Aure uh dra udran ryht, oui't ghuf vnus dra faent drehkc ra cyet. Ra mucd rec funt vemdan frema tnihg, zicd cbuidehk frydajan ra druikrd. Yht, uv luinca, ra ymfyoc ryt druca kmywat ujan aoac. Dra luum drehk, druikr, ec dryd ra hajan kud dra hycdo pnaydr dryd lysa ymuhk fedr tnehgehk. Cu ed fyc ayco du secdyga tnihg Edan fedr y mihydel.

"Edan, fyed y vilgehk sehida!" Aure lymmat yvdan res yht lyikrd ib fedr res. "Oui'mm rind ouincamv."

"Hu E fuh'd." Edan luihdanat, dnoehk du nih yfyo.

"Veha, oui ycgat vun ed, tyssed." Yina red res--rynt--eh dra pylg uv rec rayt. Ra fyc ihluhleuic eh y caluht vmyd. Cra csemat yht tnykkat res dufynt dra airship cra punnufat, uhmo vaamehk cmekrdmo kiemdo.

*o*

Cra fydlrat tnufcemo yc Edan lysa du uh rec pat.

"Rao, cmaabo tnihg." Aure cyet, csemehk yd res.

"Aure?" Rec juela fyc nuikr fedr cmaab. "Kuttysh, so rayt ec gemmehk sa."

Cra knesylat. "Cunno 'puid dryd. Ed fyc halaccyno."

"_Nekrd_." Ra luihdanat, kmynehk. "Fro dra vilg yna oui eh so nuus, yhofyo?"

"Uilr. Dryd rind. E's _rana_ du syga cina oui tuh'd gemm ouincamv. Syopa E cruimt ryja kuddah Oriyn du fydlr ujan oui--druikr, E's cina ra fuimth'd tu ed cehla ra'c cilr y camv-lahdanat pycdynt--cehla oui ynah'd yjuetehk _res_."

"Oayr, famm, E fuimth'd ryja du ekhuna oui," Edan nadundat, "ev oui't maynh du fayn cusa lmudrac."

Ugyo. Famm, cra fych'd aqbaldehk _dryd_.

"Is, Edan, E tuh'd ghuf ev ouin aoac ryja palusa x-rays pid E cund uv _ys_ faynehk lmudrehk."

Ra nummat rec aoac. "Hud ahuikr."

"Cehla frah yna oui dra uha fru taletac fryd E fayn?" Aure nowwit.

"Cehla E--ymuhk fedr ymm dra udran banjandat sah eh drec zuehd--ys dra uha muugehk." Ra vnufhat ennedypmo, muugehk ran ib yht tufh.

Fuf. Cra nyecat ran aoapnufc.

Drah cra knehhat. "_Cusauha'c_ tnihg, rir?"

"Crid ib, Aure." Ra knuyhat, lujanehk rec ynsc ujan rec vyla cu rec juela fyc sivvmat. "Yht kad dra vilg uid uv so nuus frema oui'na yd ed."

Dra vyld dryd rec juela fyc sivvmat syta Aure hud dyga res caneuic. Ra fyc zicd cu lida.

Cra kekkmat yht cyd uh dra pat fedr res, dilgehk rancamv ihtan dra lujanc fedr res.

"_Cusauha'c_ lnyhgo." Cra daycat res, bimmehk rec ynsc vnus rec vyla.

Ra zisbat, cinbnecat du veht rec yhhuoyhla nekrd paceta res. "E's caneuic, Aure. Cdub ed."

Cra myikrat. "Oui'ja kud y nydran mynka cdelg ib ouin ycc, ar, Edan?"

"Un E'ja kud yh yhhuoehk kenm eh so pat." Ra sispmat, dinhehk uh rec ceta, yfyo vnus ran.

Aure csemat yht rikkat res. "Hajan cdubbat oui pavuna."

Cra vamd dra crejan ku ib rec cbeha yht cra vamd y meddma kiemdo--mega ruf oui vamd frah oui cxiecr yh ehcald.

"Kad uvv uv sa, Aure." Ra tasyhtat eh y luhcdneldat juela.

"Hu."

Ra demdat rec rayt pylg, dra hyba uv rec halg duilrehk dra dub uv rec rayt yht ra kyja y pynamo yitepma knuyh.

Cra dekrdahat ran kneb uh res, chikkmehk ib yc lmuca yc cra luimt, ryhtc knyppehk vecdvimc uv rec crend.

"Oui vaam cu kuut." Ra frecbanat. "Pid kad uvv uv sa."

Crygehk ran rayt, bnudacdehk ykyeh. Ed fyc duu kuut. Cra luimth'd cdub huf.

"Veha." Ra cbyd yht nebbat ran ynsc uvv uv res, aycemo.

Frah tet ra kad cu cdnuhk?

Pid frydajan. Cra't cdub rumtehk uh du res mega y bynyceda. Pid cra't damm res ypuid ed mydan. Rec calnad meddma yddnyldeuh vun ran. Aure csemat, drehgehk ypuid ed. Cra fyc kmyt dryd cra fych'd dra uhmo uha drehgehk esbina druikrdc dufynt y vneaht.

Ra cyd uh dra atka uv rec pat, pnaydrehk eh cmufmo. "Oui kuhhy mayja?"

"Huba." Cra oyfhat yht cdnadlrat uid uh rec pat, muhk pmuht ryen vyhhehk uid ylnucc dra pat. "Pid oui fyhhy keja sa y kuuthekrd gecc vencd?"

Ed fyc y zuga, naymmo, cu uv luinca cra fyc crulgat frah cra vamd fyns yht cuvd mebc bnaccehk tufh uh ranc--y bnaddo mynka luhdnycd, luhcetanehk ed fyc y _rynt_ gecc--pid cra duug ed eh cdneta, geccehk res pylg.

"Aure." Ra sinsinat ykyehcd ran mebc, bnaccehk rec puto tufh--_rynt_, uhla suna--cu cra luimt vaam _zicd_ fryd fyc kuehk uh ihtanhaydr rec zayhc.

"Edan." Cra suyhat.

Ra cmet rec ryht ib ran drekr, bmyoehk fedr dra ras uv ran tnacc.

Cra csemat ykyehcd rec mebc, yht--esbnaccejamo--tadyhkmat rancamv.

"E uhmo ycgat vun y gecc." Cra ehvunsat res, myikrehk.

"Crid ib." Edan tasyhtat, lusbmadamo caneuic. Ra lyikrd ran mebc ykyeh. "E lyh'd cdub, ajah ev E fyhdat du."

Vayn yht micd luemat eh ran cdusylr yc Edan bnyldelymmo duna ran tnacc uvv uv ran, drnufehk ed cusafrana amca eh dra nuus.

Edan mevdat rescamv ib du muug yd ran, yht ed aqledat ran du caa res muug yd ran mega _dryd_. Rihkno.

"E cyf oui yd dra Oasis dutyo. E hajan druikrd dryd y fusyh luimt muug cu..." ra nyh y ryht tufh ran csuudr yht vmyd dyh cdusylr. "banvald."

Crejanc dehkmat drnuikr ran puto.

"Edan...?" Aure fresbanat.

"Zicd namyq." Ra geccat ran cdusylr, sujehk cmufmo tufhfyntc.

"Pid Edan, E-E _lyh'd_."

Ra muugat ib yd ran yht csemat cuvdmo. "Fyc drana yho xiacdeuh dryd drec fuimt rybbah padfaah ic?"

Hu. Drana naymmo fych'd. Aure ryt ghufh dryd ev drana fyc yhouha cra fyhdat du muja eh ran meva, ed fuimt pa Edan. Cu fro hud huf?

"Pid..." Cra dneat ykyeh, faygmo.

Cusauha lmaynat draen drnuyd eh dra tuunfyo yht Aure bicrat Edan yfyo, vmicdanat.

Edan ehcdyhdmo muugat beccat uvv.

"Seht du damm sa fryd oui'na tuehk du so cecdan?" Oriyn ycgat, cdemm yc huhlrymyhdmo yc ajan fedr uha uv rec vilgehk lekynaddac ryhkehk uid uv rec suidr. Pid Aure ghaf dryd tacbeda ruf silr uv yh ycc ran pnudran fyc, ra fyc bnaddo vnelgeh bnudaldeja.

"E kud y chyga peda yht ra fyc cilgehk dra jahus uid...?" Cra dneat.

Oriynchundat yht cyihdanat eh mega ra ufhat dra bmyla. "E sekrd ryja pameajat dryd ev oui teth'd syga ed cuiht mega y xiacdeuh." Ra byicat yht nadneajat Aure'c tnacc vnus dra lunhan uv dra nuus. "Yht ev E teth'd rayn dra suyhehk vnus dra rymm. Udranfeca, dryd aqlica fyc bnaddo cumet."

"Fryd tu _oui_ lyna?" Edan chybbat, clufmehk.

Oriyn drnaf dra tnacc yd Aure yht sad Edan'c clufmehk vyla fedr y pmyhg uha. "Famm, E tuh'd lyna ev oui'na ehdanacdat eh so cecdan un hud. Bnupmas ec, ec dryd oui'na tnihg yht bnupypmo fuh'd nasaspan ed eh dra sunhehk. Yht palyica E ryja y daahco bnupmas fedr y syh caagehk uid du tavmufan so cecdan frah drao zicd fyhd cusadrehk du lis ehdu." Ra crnikkat. "So cecdan ech'd y fruna."

"Veha desa oui vehymmo nalukhewa dryd." Aure siddanat, zisbehk vnus dra pat kejehk dra kmufanehk Edan yh ybumukadel muug.

"Cu, dra sunym uv so maldina ec dryd E't nydran oui ycg so cecdan ev cra't mega oui du vilg ran frah oui'na cupan. Yht ev drec'mm pa suna dryh y uha-hekrd cdyht." Oriyn vehymmo crufat cusa asudeuh, lnylgehk y csema. "Caa oui dusunnuf, pit."

Oriyn bimmat Aure uid ehdu dra rymm, cmyssehk dra tuun. Ra csemat yd ran. "E _ghaf_ dryd oui megat res."

"Tu hud." Cra ynkiat, fymgehk du ran nuus.

"Hu, oui tu!" Ra bnudacdat, fymgehk ymuhkceta ran. "E ghaf ed cehla fa fana getc. Kut, oui'fi kud dra rudc vun _Edan_."

Oriyn lrilgmat, crygehk rec rayt.

"Ajah ev E tet, fryd'c cu pyt ypuid ed?"

"Ur, ed ech'd pyt." Yhudran ved uv myikrdan aclybat rec mebc. "Ed'c zicd vihho."

"Fro'c dryd?" Cra ycgat lyideuicmo.

"_Palyica_, ra'c paah cruuehk puoc yfyo vnus oui ymm rec meva."

"_Fryd_?"

"Oayr," ra cruug rec rayt, cdemm knehhehk. "yht oui fyhhy ghuf fro?"

"Fro?"

Ra chelganat. "Palyica ra lruca oui eh yh ynnyhkat synneyka, tisso."

--------------------

**Ur, E's pyt, ynah'd E? *myikrc ajemmo* Najeaf!**


	2. Chapter 2

Aure cdnuta ehdu Edan'c uvvela yht cmyssat ran bymsc uh dra tacg, mayhehk vunfynt. Cra nakyntat res drnuikr hynnufat aoac. "_Frah_ fana oui kuehk du damm sa dryd fa'na _ahkykat_?"

Rec aoac fetahat yht ra muugat yd ran mega cra't knufh y drent rayt. Pid cra fych'd bmyoehk ynuiht. Cra nasaspanat fryd ran pnudran dumt ran.

_Dra hekrd pavuna..._

"Oui'na vilgehk sa." Aure cdydat uid uv bina crulg.

"Hu. E's hud, yldiymmo." Ra duug y lekynadda uid yht med ed. "Edan fuimt cina muja du, druikr."

"Oui _lyh'd_ pa caneuic!"

"Ur, pid E ys. Frah ys E hud?" Ra luhdehiat pavuna cra luimt nacbuht du dryd. "Edan fyhdc oui. Yht ra'c bnaddo esbundyhd, oui ghuf. Haatc du lruuca y kenm vun rec feva yd yh aynmo yka. Ra'c paah vummufehk oui ynuiht cehla ajan yd dryd buehd. Ryt y meddma lnicr uh oui, E cibbuca. Oui fana rec bnesa lruela."

"Pid, teth'd ra ajan drehg ypuid ev ra't cdub megehk sa?"

Oriyn lrugat uh cusa csuga vnus myikrehk yht red rec lracd y meddma. "Yna oui gettehk sa? Edan fyc, mega, veja yd dra desa. Tu oui drehg dra get fyc drehgehk 'fryd ev'c'?"

Aure racedyhdmo cruug ran rayt.

"Nekrd. Milgo vun oui druikr," ra dybbat dra ycr ehdu y deho sadym dnyo, "ra teth'd cdub."

"Knayd. E's kuehk du pa vunlat ehdu synneyka palyica uv y veja-oayn umt'c cdibet lnicr." Aure kmynat uid uv dra tyng fehtuf.

Oriyn myikrat. "Yc ev ed fana dryd cesbma." Ra cdnadlrat uid. "Oui'na kuehk du pa vunlat ehdu synneyka, huf, palyica uv hud uhmo dryd lnicr pid ymcu yh aekrdaah-oayn umt'c micd. Oui syo hud ryja ghufh ed pavuna, pid ra'c geht uv y jenkeh. Oaync uv bahd ib caqiym vnicdnydeuhc ech'd kuut vun y syh."

"Yht fro teth'd ra zicd ku ryja caq fedr cusauha?" Aure nyecat yh aoapnuf.

Ra myikrat ykyeh. "Eh y lida fyo, ra'c cyjehk rescamv vun oui."

"Fyed. Ev Edan yht E yna kuehk du pa synneat, drah fro tet oui ehdannibd ic pylg drana?"

Knehhehk, ra duug yhudran muhk tnyk. "Mad'c zicd cyo dryd E tuh'd pameaja eh bna-synedym caq."

"Cyoc dra syh-fruna."

Ra clufmat yd ran, dnoehk du gaab dra tysh atkac uv rec suidr vnus dfedlrehk. "E nacahd dryd."

"Oui'na y sunuh, oui ghuf dryd?"

Oriyn cekrat. "Oui'ja paah dammehk sa dryd cehla oui luimt dymg. Ed ryc ymfyoc paah kuehk eh uha ayn yht uid dra udran pid E's rubehk uha tyo dryd ed'mm cdelg."

"Cu fa yknaa." Aure csemat.

_Pylg du dra bnacahd..._

"Fryd?" Edan cyet, upjeuicmo dnoehk du cdyo lusbucat.

"Oui raynt sa, Edan." Cra cyet denatmo. "Cu, frah fana oui kuhhy damm sa?"

Ra cekrat rayjemo yht mayhat pylg eh rec lryen. Ra muugat ib rubavimmo yht cbuga, "Frah E ryt luhjehlat oui du ku uid fedr sa. Tyda y vaf oaync yht drah ycg oui du synno sa. Oui't hajan ryja du ghuf dryd ed fyc kuehk du rybbah ajahdiymmo, yhofyo."

"Oui cilg." Cra kmynat yd res yht fymgat yfyo.

Ra zisbat vnus rec lryen yht vummufat yvdan ran. "Fyed y sehida, Aure!"

"Dryd fyc y bnaddo runnepma zup yd kaddehk sa du ku uid fedr sa, oui ghuf. Ekhunehk y kenm yht drah yddylgehk ran ech'd ruf oui palusa y luibma, nadynt." Cra cyet elemo.

"Oayr," Edan yknaat. "E ghuf E's cdibet. E kad dryd. Pid oui ynah'd dra ayceacd du ybbnuylr."

"Sucd ynah'd frah drao'na dudymmo beccat uvv!"

"Luimt oui zicd _rumt uh_?" Ra knyppat ran fnecd yht cbih ran ynuiht. Ra ramt ran ykyehcd dra fymm, uha ryht uh dra fymm uh aedran ceta uv ran rayt.

"E's cunno, Aure." Ra ehcecdat, ajah druikr cra fuimth'd ajah muug yd res.

Knuyhehk, ra bmylat rec vunarayt uh ran'c.

"E ys naymmo naymmo _naymmo_ cunno, Aure. E's yh eteud yht tacanja du pa pycrat nabaydatmo ujan dra rayt fedr y pnelg." Edan bmaytat fedr ran. Ra cdnugat ran cemgo byma ryen fedr rec vehkandebc. "Vunkeja sa."

Cra cruug ran rayt, pnicrehk yfyo ihcrat daync.

Ur, kut. Ra fyc sygehk ran _lno_.

"E fuh'd." Aure cruug ran rayt ykyeh. "Hu. Oui'na y lusbmada yccruma. E't nydran oui ryja belgat cusauha amca."

Ed fyc mega cra fyc tyhlehk ylnucc rec raynd fedr pmytat cruac.

"E's cunno, Aure." Ra nabaydat xieadmo. Cuvdmo, ra bnaccat rec mebc du ranc. Ra nasaspanat dra hekrd pavuna yht ed kyja res y meddma suna luinyka.

Vun Aure, druikr, ed zicd zispmat ib ran vaamehkc ajah vyndran. Pid, runnepmo, cra geccat res pylg. Ruf runnepma fyc ed frah ouin puto fuimth'd mecdah?

Ra taabahat dra gecc, pnicrehk rec duhkia ykyehcd ranc, yht Aure syta y meddma luhdahd hueca eh dra pylg uv ran drnuyd.

Drao geccat vun y vaf suna susahdc, pavuna Edan bimmat yfyo, pnicrehk dra byt uv rec drisp ylnucc ran puddus meb. "E naymmo ys cunno, Aure."

"Dra uhmo drehk dryd cilgc ec dryd oui hajan dumt sa." Aure sinsinat.

Rec raynd maybd. "E lyh syga ed ib du oui..." Ra cyet cikkacdejamo.

Aure pmicrat.

Ra geccat ran drnuyd yht csemat. "Oui lyh'd nacecd."

Yht ed fyc dnia. Cra luimth'd.

Cra mad res frecg ran yfyo du rec nuus.

Kekkmehk yht deho suyhc luimt pa raynt vnus dra rymmfyo.

Oriyn byccat po, pyhkehk rec vecd--_rynt_--ykyehcd dra tuun. "Hu bna-synedym caq!"

_Y vaf suhdrc mydan..._

Aure ped ran meb. Cruimt ra naymmo pa cdynehk dryd muhk...?

"Is, Edan?" Cra cxiensat. "E's y meddma ihlusvundypma."

Ra nujat rec aoac ylnucc rec feva'c hygat vuns. "Ed'c aedran drec un fa caa ruf xielg fa lyh syga muja."

Cra cekrat, yh ihehdahdeuhym yldeuh dryd lyicat y tameleuic cekrd vun ran haf ricpyht'c aoac.

"Aure." Ra knuyhat. "Oui'na payidevim."

Drec fyc kuehk du pa draen vencd desa--bancuhymmo _yht_ dukadran. Oriyn ryt tavehedamo caah du dryd. Aure lnehkat sahdymmo, drehgehk uv ymm dra desac Oriyn ryt picdat eh. Famm, ra fuimt _hud_ cdub dras drec desa. Ed _fyc_ Aure'c yht Edan'c fattehk hekrd yvdan ymm. Drao tacanjat ed.

Edan knehhat tajemecrmo, yht geccat yht duilrat Aure mega ra't paah fyhdehk du vun ymm uv druca runnepmo jenkehym oaync.

Ihpaghufhcd du dras, Oriyn cduut uidceta, fyedehk vun _zicd_ dra nekrd susahd...

--------------------

**(A/N: Yes it's in english! GASP! Now, all you have to do is go to the next chapter and try not to hate me...)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hahaha. You guys don't **_**honestly**_** think I wouldn't make a translated version, did you? Yes, I'm cruel for not telling anyone. But, I am also kind for making one in the first place. Hopefully no one got too irked and fed up before they found this!**

_**Translation:**_

**Discaimer: Square Enix owns Spira. I, however, only own Oriyn, Aure, and Edan. And various other persons I may chose to create. Thanks!**

--------------------

"If the Al Bhed had built that city, it would not have fallen." The boy said, looking irritated.

The little blond girl named Aure smacked the boy's head and scowled. "Don't be stupid, Oriyn. _I_ don't want to live in a place where I could drown everyday."

The brother--Oriyn-- grinned. "Then why do you spend all of your time at the Oasis with Edan?"

She blushed. "Shut up, you...you _peeper_!"

The other side of the Moonflow loomed ahead.

"Excited to see Edan again, sister?" The brother said to the sister. She frowned at him.

"Shut up, stupid." She murmured, watching the land creep in closer and closer.

"You _like_ him, don't you?" Oriyn persisted.

"Of course not. We're just friends."

He smiled. "Alright. I'll tell him that."

Her eyes widened. "You better not, Oriyn!"

Oriyn chuckled.

Their mother glanced over at the station ahead and turned to them. "Be kind to your sister, Oriyn. Aure..." she paused. "er, don't call your brother names."

"Yes, mother." The brother and sister said in unison, tiredly.

"Good." The mother smiled. "We'll arrive Home shortly."

As soon as their mother turned away, Oriyn laughed.

Aure muttured quietly, "Stupid."

_Ten years later..._

Bikanel couldn't get any hotter than it was in this day. Sweat beaded on Aure's forehead as she sat by the Oasis, tempted to just jump in. But she had to return in just a few moments...

Oh well!

She peeled off her skimpy dress and jumped in. Goosebumps ran across her bare skin from the contact with the cool water. But she savored the cold. It was rare to feel the cold in Bikanel other than from the ice in their drinks. Of course, you could always count Edan giving Aure the cold shoulder a constant thing.

He was just being a plain old jerk. Fine, he could do whatever he wanted. As if she cared.

But, unfortunately, she did.

Once she broke through the water's surface, she sighed.

It was like he forgot that they'd been friends since they were little. It isn't like he'd been mean to her or anything. Just like they weren't close. And they were close! Or had he forgotten that...?

Yeah, whatever. There is no way someone could forget something like that.

She'd just have to wait it out then. Like it was just a phase that anyone went through. Or like it was a storm that was raining all over her parade.

It didn't help that Oriyn wasn't showing a sign of sympathy. But, then, what did she expect? For him to let her to cry all over his shoulder? He was her brother, after all.

Besides, she hadn't cried over this matter once.

If Edan wanted to act childish, then far be it from Aure's power to stop him.

Like she said, she'd just wait it out.

Satisfied, she got out of the water and shook of the water. She'd worry about it later.

After getting dressed and collecting her things, she made her way back to Home.

Aure dumped her things on the floor after getting her pay for the week. 20 gil. _20 gil_! Screw that.

She tugged put on her belt holding her pouch full of potions and tools and headed out of her room. Oriyn was standing in the hall taking a long drag from his cigarette. He glanced over at her.

"What's up?" He asked casually with a lazy smile.

"I'm going to Luca to get some real money." She informed him, walking past him.

"Try not to whore yourself out to anyone!" He called after her.

"Go fuck yourself since no one else will touch you!" Aure called back, blushing at his statement.

As if.

He was the whore of the family--not her.

*o*

Luca was packed. Aure had no trouble finding odd jobs on a day like this. After sweeping some old lady's attic and getting her paws on 300 gil, she rested at a bar.

It was getting pretty late.

As soon as she stepped in she stopped.

"Edan?"

Edan looked up from the beer he had been nursing. God, even looking slightly disheveled like he did, he was still delicious...

Friends. You're friends, idiot.

It was ridiculous how many times in a day she had to remind herself that.

Still, with that messy black hair of his that was so uncommon among the Al Bhed, that showed off his beautiful emerald eyes, and that toned but not ridiculous physique, it was no wonder that girls loved him.

And he never looked so shocked when one called his name.

Edan fell from the stool, and tried to hide under the bar. If he wasn't running from her, she might have found that adorable.

She walked over to him, placed her hands on her hips and leaned over to look at him accusingly.

"You've been avoiding me." It wasn't a question, because she _knew_ that he was.

"Sorry?" He replied weakly, swallowing heavily.

Sorry. Was he an idiot? Well, she wondered if she just asked herself a stupid question. _Obviously_ he was an idiot. At least, he was now.

"It isn't nice to avoid someone. Especially your friend." Sighing, Aure knelt down to him, placing her hand on his forehead to check if he was running a fever. Or if he was drunk. He never _could_ hold his alcohol.

His eyes did look a little glazed over...

"So she didn't..." He murmured, eyes travelling her face wildly.

Okay, so she had to smile at that.

He was nuts.

"Come on, Edan. I'll take you home. You need to sleep."

He shook his head, making strands of dark hair fly about.

"No, no. I'm fine, Aure, really." And there he was giving her the cold shoulder, again.

He stood up, dodging around her body. And that was the impressive thing about a drunk Edan. He could walk perfectly, so at a distance you could never tell he had been drinking. If you were Aure on the other hand, you'd know from the weird things he said. He lost his word filter while drunk, just spouting whatever he thought. And, of course, he always had those glazed over eyes. The cool thing, though, is that he never got the nasty breath that came along with drinking. So it was easy to mistake drunk Edan with a lunatic.

"Edan, wait a fucking minute!" Aure called after him and caught up with him. "You'll hurt yourself."

"No I won't." Edan countered, trying to run away.

"Fine, you asked for it, dammit." Aure hit him--hard--in the back of his head. He was unconcious in a second flat. She smiled and dragged him toward the airship she borrowed, only feeling slightly guilty.

*o*

She watched drowsily as Edan came to on his bed.

"Hey, sleepy drunk." Aure said, smiling at him.

"Aure?" His voice was rough with sleep. "Goddamn, my head is killing me."

She grimaced. "Sorry 'bout that. It was necessary."

"_Right_."He countered, glaring. "Why the fuck are you in my room, anyway?"

"Ouch. That hurt. I'm here to make sure you don't kill yourself. Maybe I should have gotten Oriyn to watch over you--though, I'm sure he wouldn't do it since he's such a self-centered bastard--since you aren't avoiding him."

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't have to ignore you," Edan retorted, "if you'd learn to wear some clothes."

Okay. Well, she wasn't expecting _that_.

"Um, Edan, I don't know if your eyes have become x-rays but I sort of am wearing clothing."

He rolled his eyes. "Not enough."

"Since when are you the one who decides what I wear?" Aure huffed.

"Since I--along with all the other perverted men in this joint--am the one looking." He frowned irritably, looking her up and down.

Wow. She raised her eyebrows.

Then she grinned. "_Someone's_ drunk, huh?"

"Shut up, Aure." He groaned, covering his arms over his face so his voice was muffled. "And get the fuck out of my room while you're at it."

The fact that his voice was muffled made Aure not take him serious. He was just so cute.

She giggled and sat on the bed with him, tucking herself under the covers with him.

"_Someone's_ cranky." She teased him, pulling his arms from his face.

He jumped, surprised to find his annoyance right beside him. "I'm serious, Aure. Stop it."

She laughed. "You've got a rather large stick up your ass, eh, Edan?"

"Or I've got an annoying girl in my bed." He mumbled, turning on his side, away from her.

Aure smiled and hugged him. "Never stopped you before."

She felt the shiver go up his spine and she felt a little guilty--like how you felt when you squish an insect.

"Get off of me, Aure." He demanded in a constricted voice.

"No."

He tilted his head back, the nape of his neck touching the top of his head and he gave a barely audible groan.

She tightened her grip on him, snuggling up as close as she could, hands grabbing fistfuls of his shirt.

"You feel so good." He whispered. "But get off of me."

Shaking her head, protesting again. It was too good. She couldn't stop now.

"Fine." He spat and ripped her arms off of him, easily.

When did he get so strong?

But whatever. She'd stop holding on to him like a parasite. But she'd tell him about it later. His secret little attraction for her. Aure smiled, thinking about it. She was glad that she wasn't the only one thinking impure thoughts toward a friend.

He sat on the edge of his bed, breathing in slowly. "You gonna leave?"

"Nope." She yawned and stretched out on his bed, long blond hair fanning out across the bed. "But you wanna give me a goodnight kiss first?"

It was a joke, really, so of course she was shocked when she felt warm and soft lips pressing down on hers--a pretty large contrast, considering it was a _hard_ kiss--but she took it in stride, kissing him back.

"Aure." He murmured against her lips, pressing his body down--_hard_, once more--so she could feel just what was going on underneath his jeans.

"Edan." She moaned.

He slid his hand up her thigh, playing with the hem of her dress.

She smiled against his lips, and--impressively--detangled herself.

"I only asked for a kiss." She informed him, laughing.

"Shut up." Edan demanded, completely serious. He caught her lips again. "I can't stop, even if I wanted to."

Fear and lust coiled in her stomach as Edan practically tore her dress off of her, throwing it somewhere else in the room.

Edan lifted himself up to look at her, and it excited her to see him look at her like _that_. Hungry.

"I saw you at the Oasis today. I never thought that a woman could look so..." he ran a hand down her smooth and flat tan stomach. "perfect."

Shivers tingled through her body.

"Edan...?" Aure whimpered.

"Just relax." He kissed her stomach, moving slowly downwards.

"But Edan, I-I _can't_."

He looked up at her and smiled softly. "Was there any question that this would happen between us?"

No. There really wasn't. Aure had known that if there was anyone she wanted to love in her life, it would be Edan. So why not now?

"But..." She tried again, weakly.

Someone cleared their throat in the doorway and Aure pushed Edan away, flustered.

Edan instantly looked pissed off.

"Mind to tell me what you're doing to my sister?" Oriyn asked, still as nonchalantly as ever with one of his fucking cigarettes hanging out of his mouth. But Aure knew that despite how much of an ass her brother was, he was pretty frickin protective.

"I got a snake bite and he was sucking the venom out...?" She tried.

Oriyn snorted and sauntered in like he owned the place. "I might have believed that if you didn't make it sound like a question." He paused and retrieved Aure's dress from the corner of the room. "And if I didn't hear the moaning from the hall. Otherwise, that excuse was pretty solid."

"What do _you_ care?" Edan snapped, scowling.

Oriyn threw the dress at Aure and met Edan's scowling face with a blank one. "Well, I don't care if you're interested in my sister or not. Problem is, is that you're drunk and probably won't remember it in the morning. And because I have a teensy problem with a man seeking out to deflower my sister when they just want something to cum into." He shrugged. "My sister isn't a whore."

"Fine time you finally recognize that." Aure muttered, jumping from the bed giving the glowering Edan an apologetic look.

"So, the moral of my lecture is that I'd rather you ask my sister if she'd like you to fuck her when you're sober. And if this'll be more than a one-night stand." Oriyn finally showed some emotion, cracking a smile. "See you tomorrow, bud."

Oriyn pulled Aure out into the hall, slamming the door. He smiled at her. "I knew that you liked him."

"Do not." She argued, walking to her room.

"No, you do!" He protested, walking alongside her. "I knew it since we were kids. God, you've got the hots for _Edan_."

Oriyn chuckled, shaking his head.

"Even if I did, what's so bad about it?"

"Oh, it isn't bad." Another fit of laughter escaped his lips. "It's just funny."

"Why's that?" She asked cautiously.

"Because, he's been shooing boys away from you all his life."

"_What_?"

"Yeah," he shook his head, still grinning. "and you wanna know why?"

"Why?"

He snickered. "Because he chose you in an arranged marriage, dummy."

--------------------

**Oh, I'm bad, aren't I? *laughs evilly* Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Aure strode into Edan's office and slammed her palms on the desk, leaning forward. She regarded him through narrowed eyes. "_When_ were you going to tell me that we're _engaged_?"

His eyes widened and he looked at her like she'd grown a third head. But she wasn't playing around. She remembered what her brother told her.

_The night before..._

"You're fucking me." Aure stated out of pure shock.

"No. I'm not, actually." He took a cigarette out and lit it. "Edan would sure love to, though."

"You _can't_ be serious!"

"Oh, but I am. When am I not?" He continued before she could respond to that. "Edan wants you. And he's pretty important, you know. Needs to choose a girl for his wife at an early age. He's been following you around since ever at that point. Had a little crush on you, I suppose. You were his prime choice."

"But, didn't he ever think about if he'd stop liking me?"

Oriyn choked on some smoke from laughing and hit his chest a little. "Are you kidding me? Edan was, like, five at the time. Do you think the kid was thinking 'what if's'?"

Aure hesitantly shook her head.

"Right. Lucky for you though," he tapped the ash into a tiny metal tray, "he didn't stop."

"Great. I'm going to be forced into marriage because of a five-year old's stupid crush." Aure glared out of the dark window.

Oriyn laughed. "As if it were that simple." He stretched out. "You're going to be forced into marriage, now, because of not only that crush but also an eighteen-year old's lust. You may not have known it before, but he's kind of a virgin. Years of pent up sexual frustrations isn't good for a man."

"And why didn't he just go have sex with someone?" Aure raised an eyebrow.

He laughed again. "In a cute way, he's saving himself for you."

"Wait. If Edan and I are going to be married, then why did you interrupt us back there?"

Grinning, he took another long drag. "Let's just say that I don't believe in pre-marital sex."

"Says the man-whore."

He scowled at her, trying to keep the damn edges of his mouth from twitching. "I resent that."

"You're a moron, you know that?"

Oriyn sighed. "You've been telling me that since you could talk. It has always been going in one ear and out the other but I'm hoping one day that it'll stick."

"So we agree." Aure smiled.

_Back to the present..._

"What?" Edan said, obviously trying to stay composed.

"You heard me, Edan." She said tiredly. "So, when were you gonna tell me?"

He sighed heavily and leaned back in his chair. He looked up hopefully and spoke, "When I had convinced you to go out with me. Date a few years and then ask you to marry me. You'd never have to know that it was going to happen eventually, anyway."

"You suck." She glared at him and walked away.

He jumped from his chair and followed after her. "Wait a minute, Aure!"

"That was a pretty horrible job at getting me to go out with me, you know. Ignoring a girl and then attacking her isn't how you become a couple, retard." She said icily.

"Yeah," Edan agreed. "I know I'm stupid. I get that. But you aren't the easiest to approach."

"Most aren't when they're totally pissed off!"

"Could you just _hold on_?" He grabbed her wrist and spun her around. He held her against the wall, one hand on the wall on either side of her head.

"I'm sorry, Aure." He insisted, even though she wouldn't even look at him.

Groaning, he placed his forehead on her's.

"I am really really _really_ sorry, Aure. I'm an idiot and deserve to be bashed repeatedly over the head with a brick." Edan pleaded with her. He stroked her silky pale hair with his fingertips. "Forgive me."

She shook her head, brushing away unshed tears.

Oh, god. He was making her _cry_.

"I won't." Aure shook her head again. "No. You're a complete asshole. I'd rather you have picked someone else."

It was like she was dancing across his heart with bladed shoes.

"I'm sorry, Aure." He repeated quietly. Softly, he pressed his lips to hers. He remembered the night before and it gave him a little more courage.

For Aure, though, it just jumbled up her feelings even farther. But, horribly, she kissed him back. How horrible was it when your body wouldn't listen?

He deepened the kiss, brushing his tongue against hers, and Aure made a little content noise in the back of her throat.

They kissed for a few more moments, before Edan pulled away, brushing the pad of his thumb across her bottom lip. "I really am sorry, Aure."

"The only thing that sucks is that you never told me." Aure murmured.

His heart leapt. "I can make it up to you..." He said suggestively.

Aure blushed.

He kissed her throat and smiled. "You can't resist."

And it was true. She couldn't.

She let him whisk her away to his room.

Giggling and tiny moans could be heard from the hallway.

Oriyn passed by, banging his fist--_hard_--against the door. "No pre-marital sex!"

_A few months later..._

Aure bit her lip. Should he really be staring that long...?

"Um, Edan?" She squirmed. "I'm a little uncomfortable."

He roved his eyes across his wife's naked form. "It's either this or we see how quick we can make love."

She sighed, an unintentional action that caused a delicious sight for her new husband's eyes.

"Aure." He groaned. "You're beautiful."

This was going to be their first time--personally and together. Oriyn had definitely seen to that. Aure cringed mentally, thinking of all the times Oriyn had busted in. Well, he would _not_ stop them this time. It _was_ Aure's and Edan's wedding night after all. They deserved it.

Edan grinned devilishly, and kissed and touched Aure like he'd been wanting to for all of those horribly virginal years.

Unbeknownst to them, Oriyn stood outside, waiting for _just_ the right moment...

_**The end of the end of the end....! **_

--------------------

**Haha. Will he **_**ever**_** leave them alone so they can do the nasty? Eventually...**

**Lol. Review and try not to leave hate messages about how I bamboozled you all! Mwah-ha-ha! -Love, Balandria. (Mwah-ha-ha... *plots manically*)**


End file.
